


but there's a light on

by kiliaduicaps



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny??? Hopefully, Gen, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: brian strilla, strappandole i soldi di mano, “voglio il mio 20%, stronza!” e le frega sei dollari, ficcandole il resto dei soldi in bocca. trixie lo fissa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prima fanfiction su rupaul’s drag race!!! perché se non shippi drag queen con altre drag queen come diavolo puoi shippare altre coppie slash? non c’è nulla di più gay di loro (letteralmente) <333 purtroppo penso sarà la prima e l’ultima che scriverò in italiano perché il 90% dei termini riguardanti la drag community li so solo in inglese, perciò se volete leggere altre fanfiction passatemi… idk, un dizionario italiano sul drag? esiste? insomma, avete capito.  
> trixie e katya (soprattutto katya, come sa chiunque io abbia su twitter) sono la luce della mia vita e non ero così felice di essere fan di qualcosa da anni. vorrei poter trasmettervi a parole quanto rupaul’s drag race e le drag queen in generale significhino per me, ma, non essendo possibile, mi limito ad augurarvi una buona lettura, pregarvi di recensire e perdonarmi l’aver reso katya praticamente kim chi ;_,  
> (ah, il titolo!! è preso da [ “chicago is so two years ago”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awksqKEqT84) dei fall out boy, che è la canzone più appropriata di tutte. e andy è del milwaukee. adoro le coincidenze.)

l’autista ha trent'anni, qualche amico, una ragazza e una logorrea instancabile. “chicago è così  _calda_ , d’estate,” attacca bottone, appena mette piede in macchina, subito dopo averle chiesto dove portarla, “che anche avendoci vissuto una vita intera è impossibile abituarcisi.”

trixie, le calze a rete premute sulle sue gambe sudate e fra le cosce e il sedile del taxi, si lascia scivolare contro il finestrino al proprio lato. “già,” risponde, spossata, educatamente. come questo tizio riesca a parlare senza essere travolto dalla stanchezza va aldilà della sua comprensione. si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte, osservando le tracce della matita che costituiva le sue sopracciglia sul palmo della mano. perché, perché il suo stile in drag deve comprendere parrucche così soffocanti?

“appena uscita? o di ritorno?”

“di ritorno,” risponde dopo qualche secondo. _etero_. come se non fossero le tre di notte e non avesse perso un paio di ciglia finte nel ritrovare la propria borsa nel guardaroba, il rossetto del tutto sbavato e la voce troppo stanca per suonare qualcosa di diverso da quella di un uomo. i dopo show sono impietosi, si è resa conto, con le drag queen: in compenso le calde notti di luglio inoltrato paiono aver non solo inaridito, ma anche messo a tacere, _la città del vento_ e le tenui luci dei lampioni di canaryville sono l'unico segnale evidente di vita nell'intero quartiere.

“trenta dollari?” chiede al tassista, una volta scesa, e questo scuote la testa: “un fan,” le confessa, facendole l'occhiolino e sgommando via. trixie sbatte le palpebre.

 _etero_.

“tesoro, sono a caaasa,” cantilena alla tromba delle scale, sfilandosi i tacchi e arrancando gradino per gradino, grata di non rischiare di imbattersi in nessuno che la possa vedere così fuori allenamento. prendi l'unico appartamento che puoi permetterti in un palazzo talmente decrepito da non avere l'ascensore!, nessuno dice mai, e c'è un motivo per la quale non lo fa.

i vantaggi del non vivere più assieme ai propri genitori sono quelli di poter gestire da soli la propria roba, così la prima cosa che fa appena entrata è lasciar cadere le scarpe. “ew, c'è per caso una bisca in corso?,” borbotta, arricciando il naso. la puzza di fumo che pervade l'appartamento preannuncia lattine di deodoranti per ambienti: questo è quel che dice infilandosi un paio di pantofole e ciabattando fino alla pallida luce che intravede dalla porta socchiusa del salone, raggiungendo il proprio coinquilino.

brian ha in testa il cosacco russo del proprio personaggio in drag, un portacenere sul bracciolo del divano con almeno venti sigarette spente e la televisione accesa su un telegiornale. trixie non è sicura che sia ancora sveglio. è solo quando lo vede sbadigliare che gli tira una parrucca.

brian, nell'ordine, urla, prova a voltarsi, non riesce a vedere a causa dei capelli della parrucca davanti agli occhi e si alza in piedi, sorridendo maniacalmente e in scavalcando lo schienale a cui era appoggiato così da rovinargli addosso.

“calmati, samantha, è il tuo omonimo che torna a casa, non una _rugirl_ ,” gli fa una volta tornata a respirare, tentando di districarsi dal suo abbraccio.

“ohhh, non hai letteralmente idea, è da quando sei uscita che non ho smesso di essere in ansia per te! com'è andata?! ti hanno tirato qualche lattina di birra? ti hanno di nuovo chiamata tracy? voglio sapere tutti i dettagli più sporchi, dai clienti più ubriachi a quanto ce l'aveva grosso il tipo a cui l'hai succhiato!”

“ew, no!”

“è importante, un sano rapporto sessuale di tanto in tanto, cara. guardami nelle palle degli occhi e dimmi: madre, la tua opinione è l'unica che sia mai stata valida e le tue vene sono più varicose di sempre.”

costretta dalle mani sudaticce a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui trixie si ricorda di una cosa in particolare. “quando ho detto al barista che eri tu quella che mi aveva raccomandato mi ha chiesto da quanto stavamo assieme.” brian ride, deliziato, abbracciandola di nuovo.

“ti hanno pagato, dopo, vero?”

“sì... e il tassista è andato via prima che potessi dargli i soldi per la corsa, perciò li ho ancora qui.”

brian strilla, strappandoglieli di mano, “voglio il mio 20%, stronza!” e le frega sei dollari, ficcandole il resto dei soldi in bocca. trixie lo fissa.

è sdraiata sul pavimento del proprio appartamento da quattro soldi e (co)stretta al proprio migliore amico, che realizza davvero che è a lui che deve a lui i suoi non primi, ma più felici guadagni. sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. “hai il ginocchio sui miei genitali,” gli comunica.

“mi chiedo se domani facciano _contact_ in tv,” riflette ad alta voce lui, ignorandola, e trixie nasconde la faccia a terra e sorride.


End file.
